


Misunderstandings

by AleishaPotter



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town like Smallville, something as simple as buying a pregnancy test is... well, never that simple.  Part one of a four.  Complete<br/>Warnings: lots of laughter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a four part story, short and sweet (usually) and is complete. Will get it all posted as quickly as possible.

**Misconceptions**

Chloe stood in line to check-out, glancing once again at her basket full of long rectangular boxes, each one proclaiming "Earliest Results" or "Most Accurate", plus signs, pink lines, digital read outs, she had them all. She sat her shopping basket on the counter for the clerk to scan the items and blushed when the young man raised one curious eyebrow at her purchases. Buying one test would have been one thing, but a hundred bucks worth, really? She could even understand buying two or three, just to be sure, but this many?

She impatiently tapped her foot as the clerk slowly rang each box up. She was going to kill Lois when she got home. She had offered to help her cousin out, by going to the local pharmacy and buying what she was too afraid to buy, something about the possibility of running into Clark in a town as small as Smallville.

 _"Buy as many as you can get your hands on," Lois hissed at her cousin, shoving a hundred dollar bill into the shocked blonde's hand._

 _"Lois, are you sure you need that many? I mean, if two or three say positive, I don't think you're going to find one that will say negative," Chloe told her sympathetically._

 _"I don't care, buy them all if you have to," Lois told her, tears brimming in her eyes._

 _The younger woman just sighed before exiting the Talon's apartment and heading for the corner pharmacy._

Chloe was seriously starting to think this clerk had it out for her, I mean seriously, it can't take sixty seconds a box to ring up her basket, could it? Did he have to look so closely at each box? Pervert.

Once every little box was safely sitting in a plastic bag, he totaled her purchase. She handed him the crisp hundred that Lois had given her. As he was reaching for it, a loud blast startled her. She jumped and spun to find a black masked figure standing in the doorway, with another figure on each side of him. He held a smoking handgun up in the air, quickly gaining everyone's attention.

Of course, that's just my luck, thought Chloe. It always happened to her.

"Alright, everyone, you know the drill, I want your money, your valuables, jewelry, what ever ya got, now, and maybe no one will get hurt," the middle man spoke, his voice low and husky, probably in an effort to disguise it.

Chloe slipped her hand in her purse and punched the speed dial number, knowing it would be Oliver's and hoping he could at least get a hold of Bart or Clark, someone who could get to Smallville quickly.

"Lady! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mr. Husky barked at her, grabbing her arm roughly and ripping her purse out of her hands. "You wouldn't be trying to play hero, now would you?"

The masked man dumped her purse out and picked up her phone.

"Naughty girl," he told her before dropping her phone to the ground and stomping on it, obliterating it into tiny pieces. Chloe cringed, remembering how much that phone had cost.

The shorter of the two accomplices grabbed her wallet and opened it up, fishing out her credit cards and cash then laughed out loud, holding one card up for his buddy to see.

"Look what we have here," he told Mr. Husky, holding up the Platinum card she forgot she still had.

"Oh, boy," Mr. Husky said, eyeing the card. "Oliver J. Queen, huh?" he asked while looking around in her wallet, pulling out a small picture of her and Oliver that Clark had taken at the Smallville fair months ago. "Boys, we just hit pay dirt!" he called out enthusiastically.

"Even better, boss," Shorty said, pulling out one of the tests she had bought.

Mr. Husky just laughed.

"How much do you think Mr. Queen is willing to pay for his girl and kid, boys?" Husky asked.

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized what they had planned. They were going to use her for ransom! And they thought she was pregnant… Oliver was going to flip…

Chloe opened her mouth to set them straight but closed it as soon as she realized how lame any excuse was going to be. Those aren't mine, they're for a friend. That had to be the lamest excuse, though this time it was actually true. They wouldn't believe her, and if they thought she was pregnant, maybe they wouldn't be as rough on her; after all, they wouldn't get as much if they caused her to lose the baby. Deciding silence was the best option, she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey! I'm hurt, I didn't get an invitation to this little soiree," came a familiar synthesized voice. Chloe glanced up in relief when she recognized the green leather-clad individual who stood in the doorway of the pharmacy, arrows trained on the three robbers. Suddenly, a cold metal cylinder was pressed against her temple.

"Now, now, Mr. Arrow, we don't want anyone to get hurt," Husky spoke up.

"Why don't you put down the gun and pick on someone your own size," Green Arrow taunted.

"I don't think so. Why don't you put down your little arrows and move… unless you want to explain to Mr. Queen why his girl and baby don't make it out of here alive."

Chloe saw Oliver freeze, his arrow tilting slightly in shock. She couldn't see his eyes to be sure, but by the slight movement of his head, she was pretty sure he was glancing towards the bag full of pregnancy tests on the counter. She closed her eyes, thinking, just shoot me now. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do when this was over.

"Much better," Shorty said while Husky pressed the gun harder into her head. Before she could even guess what would happen next, a blur and a whoosh of air passed by her and she found herself standing alone. She glanced to her left and found the three assailants tied and unconscious. Clark, she thought, turning once more to face Oliver. Before she could say anything, the other shoppers and clerk's rushed in to thank the Green Arrow for saving the day.

The police were making their way into the store before Ollie snapped back to himself. He ran past her and out the back employee entrance. Chloe just sighed and took her bag full of tests. She quickly answered all of the cops' questions before finally making her way out onto the dark street and turning towards the Talon.

She made it a full two blocks before a dark figure jumped out of an alley and snagged her around the waist, pulling her into the darkness. She opened her mouth to scream but a leather clad hand clamped down before she could.

"Shh… it's just me," a synthesized whisper sounded in her ear. Chloe turned to face Oliver and Clark, who was standing behind him.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" her dark-haired friend asked, worry lacing every word.

"Yeah, I just had a minor heart attack!" she hissed at him, glaring at Oliver for sneaking up on her. Green Arrow ripped off his glasses and pushed his hood back.

"Chloe, are you okay, did he hurt you? What happened in there? Do you need me to call Emil?" Oliver stumbled over his words, worry and confusion etched in the planes of his face. His hand drifted down to her stomach.

Chloe pushed his hand away, opening her mouth to tell him it was all a big misunderstanding, but her words froze when her gaze caught Clark's. She couldn't very well explain that the tests were Lois's with Clark standing right there so she settled for answering his questions first.

"Yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me, and no, I don't need Emil. I just need to get back to the Talon. Lois is waiting for me," she told him, trying to walk past him. She hoped he would just let her go, but tonight was just not her night.

"No! You're not going to the Talon. I don't care if Lois is waiting, call her and tell her you're coming home with me. I think we need to talk," he told her angrily.

"Ollie, I can't… it's… it's really important that I get back there," she hissed at him.

He grabbed one of the tests out of her bag.

"Is this why it's so important? Don't you think if anyone should be with you tonight, it's me?" he demanded.

Chloe just sighed; this really wasn't going like she had hoped.

"Look, Oliver, please, can we just talk tomorrow? I'll call you first thing, I promise," she asked, praying he would think she needed time and let it go, but she should have known how stubborn Oliver Queen could be.

"Not a chance, I'm not letting you run off. We are going to face this together," he told her, one hand cupping her face lovingly while the other once again found its way to her stomach. She looked up at Clark and noticed he looked slightly uncomfortable. She knew he would be no help.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Oliver, I'm not pregnant, okay, now please, let me go," she told him, trying once again to move past him. He stopped her yet again.

"Then what the hell are these for?" he asked, showing her the pregnancy test.

"They're for a friend," she told him, knowing where this was going.

"A friend, huh? Chloe, the only people you hang out with are the guys and… oh… oh…" he trailed off as he finally seemed to understand. He turned an amused gaze to Clark just as their words seemed to dawn on the alien. Oliver laughed as all the color seemed to drain from Clark's face.

"You know what; I think I'm going to finish my patrol. I'll swing by tomorrow morning and pick you up for breakfast and we can… talk. How's that sound?" he asked, turning his attention back to Chloe. She just sighed; glad to finally be on the same page but dreading Lois's reaction to all of this.

"Sounds good, Ollie, thanks," she told the Emerald Archer, rising up to peck him on the lips. "By the way, I'm proud of you. For saying we'd handle it together, not running off scared. You've grown up," she told him with a smile.

"Not that there's anything to handle, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Right, but just knowing how you would react is a plus," she told him with a smirk.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Later Boyscout," he said, slapping his quiet friend on the back before replacing his glasses and hood. He took out his grapple line and shot it into the sky before zipping away.

"Alright, Chloe, let's go back to the Talon," Clark told her, taking a hold of her arm and pulling her out of the alley.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not coming with me," she told him, trying to free her arm.

"Yes, I am," he told her, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument as he dragged her down the street towards Lois's apartment. Chloe sighed again.

I should have let the guy kidnap me, she thought as Clark dragged her up the stairs of the Talon, bag of tests firmly in hand.


	2. Fallacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion/Sequel to "Misconceptions". That should be read first, but this can be read as a stand-alone. Clark and Chloe return to the Talon and insanity ensues...

Fallacy

Clark and Chloe make their way up the narrow staircase ending at Lois's Talon apartment. Clark hadn't released her arm the entire way from the alley to the apartment; his other hand gripped a plastic bag full of pregnancy tests. Chloe supposed she could blame this entire night on those stupid tests.

She was never agreeing to do anything for Lois again. This was the final straw. Clark raised his hand to knock on the door but Chloe stopped him.

"Clark, I really think you should go home, or go patrol. I don't think you should confront Lois like this," Chloe told her old friend, begging him with her eyes to just leave it be, but like every other time tonight, she was ignored.

Knock, knock.

Lois jerked the door open.

"About time! What took you so… long…" Lois asked, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of the irate form next to her cousin.

"Long story… I sort of ran into Oliver and Clark and, well…" Chloe trailed off, motioning to the unmoving form still clutching her arm and the bag of tests.

"I think these are yours," Clark finally spoke, handing the bag to a stunned Lois. The brunette blinked twice before turning her gaze to Chloe.

"You told him they were mine? Why would you do that? Oh… oh, you said you ran into Oliver and Clark, right? Chloe, why didn't you just tell Ollie?" Lois asked, turning concerned eyes onto her cousin.

Chloe looked confused at first but as her words sunk in, her mouth fell open.

Clark glanced between the two women, completely confused by this point.

"Chloe said they were your tests, completely freaked Oliver out though," Clark offered, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, of course she would say that. She's been terrified to tell Oliver that she might… you know," Lois told the confused man.

Chloe could feel her face turning red. She angled a glare at her cousin and opened her mouth to contradict that statement but Clark cut her off.

"Chloe, you heard what Oliver said in the alley. Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" he asked kindly.

"I… I…" Chloe tried, but failed to find anything to say. Lois was giving her a pleading look, one she had a hard time ignoring, the same one she had given her cousin to convince her to go buy the damn tests in the first place.

"Well, sorry to scare you, Smallville, but why don't you get on back to your farm so Chloe and I can take care of this, hmm?" Lois asked, trying to shove Clark back out the door.

"Now, wait just a minute, Lois. Chloe's my best friend. I'm not going to leave her alone right now! If she's too afraid to have Oliver here with her, then I'll stay. Moral support and all," Clark told the nervous woman, pushing the door closed and moving deeper into the apartment.

"Fine," Lois snapped, grabbing one of the tests and shoving it into a still silent Chloe's chest. "You know where the bathroom is, go on take it."

Chloe just stared at the rectangular box then turned shocked eyes onto her cousin. Oh, what the hell, it'll come back negative, Clark will go home, then I can murder my probably pregnant but total chicken of a cousin, Chloe thought to herself while storming into the bathroom to pee on the damn stick.

"You know, Oliver was totally supportive when he thought she was pregnant, back at the pharmacy," Clark told Lois while Chloe made her way into the bathroom. "I don't know why she didn't just go home with him and take the test there."

"I don't know Clark, the possibility that you could be carrying another being, one you created with someone that you're still too afraid to admit how much you care about can be terrifying… I'm sure," Lois told him, averting her eyes lest he find the truth in them.

"Not if that other person felt the same way," he whispered, wondering if there was still something these two women were hiding from him.

Lois looked up at Clark, feeling a tightness in her chest at the loving expression he had on his face.

"Right," she whispered, desperate for him to turn his gaze away from her. She swore he could see a little too much with those killer eyes of his.

"But, it changes everything, the thought of a… baby."

"Of course it does, but it doesn't have to change things for the worse. It could be a good thing, especially between two people who love each other."

"Yeah, but… I mean, when we're talking about a relatively new relationship, that still has so many kinks. It just seems like a recipe for disaster. I mean, especially when you think about two people that could barely stand each other at the beginning," Lois trailed off at the confused look on Clark's face.

"Chloe and Oliver have always gotten along just fine… are we still talking about them?"

"Okay, guys, all done. Now we wait three minutes," Chloe said nonchalantly as she walked out of bathroom.

"For someone who was too scared to tell Oliver the truth, you're awfully calm now," Clark commented, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Well… I'm trying to stay calm. You know, accept whatever the outcome might be," she lied.

The three friends sat in uncomfortable silence for the entire three minutes until the egg timer Chloe had set went off. The blond jumped up and went into the bathroom. A short minute later, she stormed out of the bathroom, grabbed three more test and ran back in, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Lois and Clark shared a concerned look.

"Should we…" Clark asked, motioning towards the door.

"No, let's give her a few minutes," Lois responded, staring at the closed door, a worried expression on her face.

Clark and Lois sat in worried silence for a while before Lois glanced at her watch.

"She's been in there for ten minutes. I'm starting to worry," Lois admitted. Clark sighed then got up and made his way over to the locked door. He gently knocked on the wood.

"Chloe, are you okay?" he asked through the door.

She didn't answer, just opened the door. Lois jumped up and walked over to peer in at her pale cousin. Chloe's hands trembled slightly and she looked like she might pass out at any moment.

"Chlo' you okay? What's wrong?"

Chloe just let the two into the bathroom. Lois froze when she saw three tests lying side by side on the sink. Two pink lines, a plus sign and a blaring "Pregnant" showed in the results windows.

"Holy, fucking, shit!" Lois bit out.

Clark seemed taken back by the vehemence in her words.

"You both seem really shocked. I thought this was an obvious conclusion, I mean, you bought the test, tons of test actually, surely you were pretty sure of the outcome," he told the two shocked women.

"You know what, Smallville, you're really not helping," Lois told him acidly.

"I'm going home," Chloe muttered, grabbing her purse and all but running towards the door. "I'll pay you back for the tests," she told Lois before slamming the door.

Clark looked confused. Lois just huffed before turning to face him.

"So, the tests, were or weren't yours?" he asked, looking her right in the eyes.

"Fine… they were mine," she admitted.

"So… Chloe being pregnant was a total shock to both of you?"

"Yeah, Smallville, total shock," she admitted, still staring at the closed door.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"You know why…"

"Here," he told her, handing her a rectangle box. "Let's do this right, okay?"

Lois just nodded, taking the box and making her way into the bathroom.


End file.
